Tennessee Line
by Rya-chan X Shii-chan
Summary: -non shon/shou ai- Inilah jalur hidup kita, Jalur yang penuh lika-liku. Segalanya berawal dari pendirian karena akhir dari skenario ini tercipta sebagaimana kakimu melangkah.-PS:Happy Birthday Shii-chan!-
1. Chapter 1

Teneesee Line part 1 of 2

Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano-Sensei

Rating : T

Genre(s) : Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Pair : 2786, 2795 a little bit R86 as a hint ^^;

Warning: OOC, AU, Lebay, boring, typo, tidak berbobot dan sejuta kenistaan lainnya.

Lagu pemberi inspirasi: Teneesee Line - DAUGHTRY(sampe dipake buat judul XD) & T.A.T.U - Gomenasai

Rya's note : yah, sebenarnya ini fic yang saya jadikan bornday present fic buat Shii-chan yang hari ini ultah(cek tanggal publish deh), niatnya sih oneshot. Tapi setelah ngeliat mc. Word saya yang rada 'ngeh' ga bisa nulis panjang-panjang karena pasti bakal ada huruf-huruf yang hilang. Saya putuskan buat ini jadi 2 bagian toh saya langsung publish plus-plus.

Maaf, sis lagi ultah aku malah buat fic hancur nan ga jelas maknanya, gomen T^T.

Yang lapar…yang lapar… Buruan minta tarktir sama Shii…Ayo! Ga usah ragu-ragu! Saya dukung dengan sepenuh hati dan jiwa* runs*

-o-

_-You can choose to be happy or sad and whichever you choose that is what you get. No one is really responsible to make someone else happy, no matter what most people have been taught and accept as true.-_

~86 PoV~

Di luar begitu mendung, birunya langit kini tertutupi oleh gelapnya awan, Kuperhatikan langit mendung itu terus mengeluarkan tetesan air dari perutnya. Tidak tertinggal pula angin sejuk yang menemani derasnya hujan. Membuat tubuhku semakin mengigil. Jelas saja baju yang kupakai telah basah karena aku pergi tanpa memakai payung meski aku memakai jaket berwarna biru muda ku.

Aku terus memandangi pemandangan tersebut dari jendela estalase café yang ku kunjungi. Banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang di luar sana. Entah yang sedang berlari terburu-buru karena kehujanan atau yang sekedar berteduh di pinggiran toko-toko di wilayah sekitar.

Hiruk pikuk asap mengalihkan pandanganku dari moment itu, kulihat seorang waiter berjalan menghadapiku, tersenyum, lalu meletakan 2 cangkir cappuccino dan 2 piring berisi chocolate roll cake. "Selamat menikmati." Kata waiter itu ramah yang kubalas dengan anggukan, pelayan itupun pergi meninggalkan mejaku sedang aku mengalihkan pandanganku kembali ke luar.

"Kau tidak memakan kuemu…Haru?" Seorang bayi dengan topi fedoranya berkata. Ah, aku baru ingat bahwa aku kemari bersama Reborn-Chan. Kuperhatikan ia menegguk sedikit Cappucino yang aku pesan tadi. Kusadari mata bulat hitam legam itu berbalas pandang padaku. Aku membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman…Meski aku bisa merasakan senyum ku saat itu bukanlah suatu senyuman yang wajar. Senyum yang seketika berubah menjadi muram, muram karena mengingat kembali kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Bisa kurasakan butiran air mata pilu yang hangat membasahi pipiku.

"Sebenarnya…"

~Flashback : Beberapa jam sebelum Haru berada di cafe~

"Aku menyukaimu Tsuna-san!" Ucapku lantang, sambil memejamkan kedua mataku dan menundukan kepalaku untuk menahan rasa malu. Bahkan bisa kurasakan bahwa wajahku memerah saat itu. Parahnya aku 'menembaknya' tepat di depan teras rumahnya. Ya, rumah seseorang yang sangat aku dambakan. Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Aku ingin Tsuna-san tahu dan mengerti bahwa segala ocehanku tentang dirinya entah itu 'calon suami Haru dimasa depan' atau 'Tsuna dan Haru adalah pasangan serasi' bukanlah sekedar canda gurauan belaka. Aku ingin Tsuna-san mengerti bahwa perasaanku ini nyata. Aku ingin ia memandangku bukan sekedar teman biasa. Aku ingin menjadi orang yang teramat sangat penting untuknya.

Sekian menit aku memejamkan mata, tidak ada jawaban ataupun tanggapan. Hanya ada rasa sepi dan sunyi, bahkan tidak ada suara orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Padahal saat itu masih siang. Akhirnya aku mencoba untuk membuka kedua mataku dan bertemu dengan mata caramel yang sangat kusukai itu. Seakan lewat mata itulah aku menyampaikan bahwa aku benar-benar serius.

Tsuna-san memandangku seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan. Ia sedikit memundurkan langkah kakinya mundur, wajahnya sedikit bersemu merah.

Manis…pikirku…

Kami terus terdiam di tempat, kulihat ia sedikit gelagapan, menghela nafas lalu mulai membungkukan badannya.

"Maaf Haru….Tapi aku…"

Kalau kuingat-ingat kembali saat itu pula cuaca terik menjadi mendung seketika.

-o-

Gemuruh petir terasa menggetarkan hatiku. Aku tidak peduli dengan derasnya hujan yang kian membasahi sekujur tubuhku. Rasa amarah bercampur sedih mengalir berkecambuk di dalam diriku. Hingga jejakku berhenti tepat di depan rumahnya. Di rumah sahabat yang selama ini kuanggap bahkan bagaikan saudaraku sendiri. Oh! Sungguh waktu yang tepat melihat ia berada di luar rumah, membawa sebuah payung. Bertanda ia ingin pergi ke suatu tempat. Ia kaget melihatku di depan rumahnya, mungkin karena penampilanku yang saat ini terlihat basah kuyup. Ia pun segera berlari ke arahku. "Haru-chan! Kau basah kuyup!" Katanya dengan nada cemas, " Tadi aku berniat untuk pergi membeli kue lalu bermain ke rumahmu. Tapi tidak kusangka kau kemari." Tambahnya sambil mengelap kepalaku dengan sapu tangannya. Huh! Sungguh perhatian yang manis, tapi aku tidak butuh ini! Rasa amarah menggeluti diriku, membutakan pandanganku, sekejap aku mengayunkan tangan kananku, melewati hempasan angin.

PLAK!

"KAU JAHAT KYOKO-CHAN!"

Ya, aku menampar wajah sahabatku sendiri. Aku benar-benar mengerahkan seluruh tenagaku. Nafasku terengah-engah, rasa ingin menangis pun kutahan. Kulihat ia menatapku dengan pandangan shock Mungkin tatapan mataku tampak seperti orang gila saat itu.

"Ha-Haru-chan..?" Kembali ia memanggilku, ia mungkin ingin memastikan mengapa aku berbuat demikian. Entah mengapa aku merasa muak mendengar dirinya memanggil namaku. Sungguh membuatku murka.

"Kenapa…Kenapa…Kyoko-chan…Kenapa kau tidak pernahmengatakan hal itu sebelumnya…" ucapku mencoba menahan tekanan suaraku.

"Me-mengatakan apa?" Balasnya seakan tiada dosa, aku benar-benar muak mendengar jawabannya, kau pura-pura tidak tahu? Dasar Munafik!

"Jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti Kyoko-chan…Aku tahu semuanya, Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang hubunganmu dengan Tsuna-san…pada Haru… KENAPA? PADAHAL KAU TAHU HARU MENYUKAI TSUNA-SAN KAN? BUKANKAH KITA INI SAHABAT! KENAPA KAU DIAM-DIAM SAJA SELAMA INI? KAU SENANG MELIHAT HARU MENDERITA?" Ucapku berteriak, hingga kurasakan tenggorokanku yang terasa sakit. Aku terisak, dan rasa tangis yang kutahan akhirnya jatuh juga.

Kyoko-chan membelalakan matanya padaku, pandangan yang nampak seperti seorang tersangka yang ketahuan biang keladinya. Tunggu! Ibarat itu sungguh pantas untuknya. Bisa kubaca pikirannya saat ini, dari mana aku tahu? Siapa? Bagaimana? Padahal selama ini aku mati-matian menyembunyikan hubunganku dengan Tsuna tanpa sepengetahuan yang bersangkutan. Ya, pasti Kyoko-chan berpikir demikian.

"Tapi…Mengapa…Haru-chan…" Kembali ia berkata mencoba untuk bertanya padaku. Kini semburat air mata mengalir menghiasi di kedua matanya, bahkan ia tidak sadar payung yang sedari tadi ia pakai terjatuh di tanah.

"Aku 'menembak' Tsuna-san." Ucapku, cukup dengan satu kata itu maka Kyoko-chan akan mendapat seluruh jawaban dan mengerti dari seluruh pertanyaan yang memenuhi pikirannya.

"Be-begitukah…?" Isaknya, kulihat ia meremas kemeja orangenya erat. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. "Me-mengertilah Haru…Aku takut… Kau akan marah begitu tahu hal yang sebenarnya…Ka-karena aku…" Kyoko-chan menghentikan ucapaannya, tidak melanjutkan perkatannya. Ia mengigit erat bibirnya.

Begitu sajakah? Sudah berapa lama ia menyembunyikan hal ini dariku? Tidakkah ia mengerti betapa sakitnya aku begitu tahu kebenaran itu? Tidakkah ia mengerti seberapa perihnya hatiku ketika Tsuna-san menolakku? Namun diantara semua itu yang paling ingin kutanyakan adalah Mengapa kau tidak jujur padaku? Apakah Karena takut aku sakit hati? Lebih baik aku sakit hati, lebih baik aku menangis sebelum kalah berperang daripada menangis setelah mengetahui segala kebenaran ini.

Aku pun mengalihkan tubuhku, memunggungi sosok Kyoko-chan yang tengah menangis itu. "Aku pergi…" Ucapku dingin lalu mulai kembali berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Sayup-sayup kudengar suara Kyoko-chan yang meneriakan, memanggil namaku. Namun aku tidak peduli. Aku terus menerobos rintihan hujan.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku berlari, begitu aku yakin tenagaku telah habis, aku hanya bisa membungkukan seluruh badanku, berjongkok, memejamkan dan membenamkan wajahku di balik pahaku. Yang aku tahu begitu aku tersadar, rasa sakit dan dinginnya hujan yang menghantam tubuhku lenyap seketika, sesaat aku mengadahkan wajahku ke atas yang kulihat bukanlah langit yang sedang menangis sesuatu menghalangi penglihatanku kutolehkan wajahku ke kanan dan, kulihat seorang bayi yang berdiri di sebelahku.

"Reborn-chan…" Ucapku, menyadari sosok bayi tersebut memegang payung berwarnakan ungu violet. Melindungiku dari guyuran hujan.

"Ciaosu…Haru…"

~End Flashback~

"Begitukah?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Lalu, Haru ingin segalanya berakhir seperti ini?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan?"

Aku terdiam. Memandangi lantai dengan pandangan hampa akan tujuan. Sejujurnya aku bingung, bingung dengan apa yang kuinginkan? Apa yang sebaiknya ku lakukan? Aku terus membelai-belai pinggiran cangkir cappuccino tersebut yang mulai mendingin.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan Haru?" Ucapnya setelah memakan potongan terakhir cakenya.

"Aku bingung Reborn-chan…" Balasku, mengamati kudapanku yang masih utuh membandingkan dengan milik Reborn yang sudah habis.

"Hidup itu penuh dengan pilihan Haru…"

"Eh?"

"Semua orang punya jalan pikirannya masing-masing, semua orang punya berbagai macam jalur yang mereka renungkan, tinggal memilih jalur mana yang kau betul-betul ingin kau tempuh."

Aku masih membisu, mencoba untuk mencerna kata-kata yang diucapkan bayi itu.

"Intinya, segala yang kau inginkan tergantung dari jalur yang kau pilih. Segala keputusan ada pada dirimu. Apa kau hanya mau diam dan menangis atau kau ingin segalanya berakhir dengan penyelesaian?"

Kali ini aku mengangkat wajahku, memandang bayi tersebut. Kugigit bibirku erat, mencoba untuk menahan isak tangis.

"Aku tidak ingin…tidak mau terus seperti ini, bertengkar dengan Kyoko-chan, aku bahkan tidak tahu apa bisa bertatap wajah dengan Tsuna-san nanti…" Jawabku lirih.

" Aku tahu ini memang menyakitkan, tapi tetap saja hal ini tidak akan berakhir dengan penyelesaian jika kau terus-terusan diam, menangis tanpa melakukan sesuatu, bukankah begitu?"

"…" Aku termenung mendengar ucapan itu.

"Tidak segalanya bisa sesuai dengan apa yang kau inginkan. Ada kalanya kau harus merelakan sesuatu yang ingin kau pertahankan demi kebaikan, kau harus merelakan salah satunya demi dirimu dan demi orang-orang yang berada di sekitarmu. Atau segalanya…Hanya akan berakhir dengan kehampaan."

Aku diam, menghayati segala kalimat demi kalimat. Jadi akulah yang pada akhirnya memutuskan jalur mana yang kutuju… begitukah?

"Jadi Haru…Apa kau mau terus-terusan menjalani hidup ini dengan beban kebimbangan? Atau kau mau mencoba menghadapi dan melenyapkan kenyataan pahit ini dan melangkah ke depan? Semuanya tergantung dari ucapan hatimu."

Aku tertegun. Memang ini bukanlah lagi masalah siapa yang benar ataupun siapa yang salah, selama rasa saling menyayangi itu ada, aku tidak ingin kehilangan apa yang aku hargai…

Benar, aku marah, aku kesal dengan sikap sahabatku itu, tapi meski seberapa besarnya amarahku, tetap aku tetap tidak bisa membencinya. Bagaimanapun Kyoko-chan adalah sahabatku yang selalu mau dan ada di sampingku tiap aku butuh tempat untuk mengadu.

Memang ia melakukan kesalahan kali ini. Tapi apakah ini benar? Apakah persahabatan kami akan hancur karena hal ini? Jelas aku tidak mau. Aku ingin segalanya kembali seperti biasanya. Kembali bersama ke saat-saat itu. Tertawa maupun menangis bersama Kyoko-chan.

Aku mengelap buih-buih air mataku, lalu beranjak dari tempatku duduk. "Sekarang Haru mengerti…" Kataku sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Mengerti apa?" Tanya Reborn-chan yang membalas senyumku.

"Mengerti dengan perasaan Haru desu!" Lontarku sambil berlari keluar dari café. Aku berhenti sejenak lalu kembali ke tempat duduk, lokasi dimana aku dan Reborn-chan duduk bersama. "Terima kasih sudah menemaniku seharian ini ya Reborn-chan!" Ucapku berterima kasih lalu kembali beranjak pergi. Sedikit bisa kudengar perkataan Reborn-chan saat aku mulai pergi meninggalkannya.

"Dasar masa muda."

Tapi aku tidak peduli.

Kembali aku mengitari jalan yang aku lewati sebelumnya, berlari secepat mungkin agar aku bisa sampai ke rumah Kyoko-chan. Sedikit kutatap layar jam tangan yang kupakai. Yang menunjukan pukul 9 malam.

"Hahi? Aku membuang waktu terlalu banyak ya…desu!" Ujarku kesal.

Sekejap aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke depan. Mempercepat langkahku agar bisa secepat mungkin sampai di rumahnya. Andai saat itu aku bisa menahan rasa tergesa-gesa dan ketidak sabaranku. Andai saat itu akulebih memerhatikan keadaan di sekitarku. Andai saat itu aku bisa lebih berhati-hati. Semua ini tidak akan terjadi.

Dan yang terakhir ku ingat adalah teriakan beberapa orang yang ada di sekitarku dan semburat cahaya yang menyilaukan pandanganku.

CKIT!

BRAK!

Apakah jalurku terputus sampai disini?

-o-

~95 PoV~

Aku berteriak, terus memanggil namanya mencoba untuk mengalahkan kerasnya suara hujan. Aku mencoba untuk mengejarnya namun aku tak mampu, sekujur tubuhku melemah, aku jatuh terduduk seluruh tubuhku basah karena hujan. Hingga oni-chan yang menyadari hal itu segera menyuruh ku masuk dan mandi untuk menghangatkan diri. Ia tidak mau aku sakit karena hujan. Sayang, siraman shower hangat sama sekali tidak membantu untuk menjernihkan pikiranku ataupun menyembuhkan rasa pilu dihatiku.

Sebenarnya aku ingin kembali menangis jika mengingat kejadian itu, namun entah mengapa air mataku tidak mampu keluar, mencurahkan rasa sedihku. Bagaikan film yang terbakar, aku terus merenung di kamar.

Segalanya terjadi begitu cepat, pikiranku masih melayang-layang. Aku terus berdiam diri, membenamkan wajahku tepat diatas bantalku yang empuk. Aku sengaja mengunci pnitu kamar. Agar oni-chan tidak bisa masuk. Aku yakin ia menghawatirkan keadaanku saat ini. Dan kemungkinan terburuk adalah jika ia masuk ke kamar dan melihatku menangis. Entah apa yang akan ia lakukan kelak.

Aku mencoba untuk kembali meratapi kejadian yang kualami. Aku memang sangat mencintai Tsuna-kun, tentulah aku sangat bahagia begitu ia menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Namun disisi lain aku juga merasa bersalah, aku tahu Haru-chan juga menyukai Tsuna-kun, bahkan bisa dibilang ia menyukai Tsuna-kun lebih dulu dariku. Aku ingin memberi tahu Haru akan hal ini, tapi aku takut, takut ia akan membenciku dan persahabatan kami putus. Sungguh aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Namun…Sekarang segalanya menjadi hancur. Haru mengetahui segalanya. Entah apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"Aku sungguh bodoh…Seharusnya aku bisa lebih berani dan jujur kepada Haru-chan…" Gumamku pada diriku sendiri. Apa dia mau memaafkanku? Apakah kami bisa kembali seperti dulu? Atau…Apakah semuanya akan berakhir disini?

"Mungkin memang sebaiknya…"

Aku tidak tahu. Sekejap pikiranku menjadi kosong setelah memikirkan kemungkinan terakhir itu. Kata-kata yang sama terus berputar-putar di kepalaku. Aku takut kehilangan sahabatku sendiri, namun aku juga tidak mau melepaskan Tsuna-kun. Aku tidak ingin persahabatanku hancur karena perkara ini.

Dalam benak itu aku terus membayangkan sosok wajahnya, aku ingin bertemu dan berbicara dengannya. Hanya inilah satu-satunya jalur yang bisa kupikirkan. Akupun menatap layar ponselku dan mulai menekan tuts angka yang yang tertera. "Harus…Harus bertemu dengannya sekarang…"

Karena Aku bingung, hingga keputusan yang paling aku tidak inginkan pun mendominasi seluruhan pilihan.

Tuut…

Tuut…

Tuut…

Cklek!

"Halo, Ada apa Kyoko-chan?"

Aku mulai menghirup dan menahan nafas, mencoba untuk menjawab panggilannya dengan suara setenang mungkin.

"Bisa kita berbicara sebentar Tsuna-kun?"

-o-

Disudut taman itu aku menunggu, kuperhatikan jam tanganku yang kini menunjukkan pukul 10:30, Ya aku berada disudut taman Namimori(1), suasana malam begitu dingin saat itu. Mungkin karena hujan deras yang baru saja berhenti. Aku mencoba untuk menggosok kedua telapak tanganku dan meniupkan udara hangat di sela-sela ruang lewat mulutku. Hal ini terus kulakukan hingga dirinya datang. Aku berharap aku bisa menyelesaikan hal ini tanpa tangisan.

"Kyoko-chan! Maaf lama menunggu…Tapi kenapa kau ingin bertemu disini? Ini kan sudah jam malam." Ucapnya. Aku hanya menundukan kepalaku. Aku harus siap. Siap akan segala resikonya.

"Kau terlihat pucat Kyoko-chan…Apa kau sakit?" Kembali ia bertanya, memandangku dengan semburat pandangan khawatir. Membuat pendirianku kian menggoyah. Aku tidak boleh luluh dengan tatapan itu, aku bahkan tidak pantas menerimanya. Aku sudah sampai disini dan tidak akan mengubah keputusan ini.

"T-Tsuna…-kun?"

"Ya?"

"Apa Haru-chan…datang ke rumahmu, hari ini?" Tanyaku masih dalam posisi yang sama. Aku menundukan wajahku agar ia tidak melihat ekspresi wajahku yang tampak tidak wajar saat itu sambil menggenggam sisi kerah jaket yang kupakai dengan erat. Bisa kurasakan ia panik begitu mendengar pertanyaanku, lalu menjawab. "Hieeee! Ah..itu..aku…Be-Benar sih…iya, ia datang kerumahku…Tapi..itu…"

Aku tidak butuh mendengar sisa perkataannya, hingga aku memotong perkataannya. "Tsuna-kun…" Panggilku kembali memangil namanya. Ia terus menatapku khawatir.

"Apakah sebaiknya…" Aku berhenti berbicara sejenak, bibirku bergetar untuk mengatakan kalimat selanjutnya.

"Apakah sebaiknya kita akhiri saja hubungan kita ini?"

Kulihat dirinya terdiam, berdiri kaku, matanya terbelalak mendengar perkataanku. Tatapan yang nampak menggambarkan seorang anak yang baru saja ditinggal pergi oleh kedua orang tuanya.

"T-Tunggu! Tapi…Tapi apa alasanmu Kyoko-chan?" Ucapnya, mata caramel yang biasanya selalu tampak lembut dan manis itu, kini terlihat pedih bercampur panik.

"Aku…Aku ga mau…Aku ga mau Haru benci padaku…" Ucapku lirih dan dingin.

"Eh?"

"Gara-gara aku… AKU TELAH BERLAKU JAHAT PADA HARU! AKU MENGHANCURKAN SEGALANYA! MENYAKITINYA! Gara-gara aku…Haru-chan…Haru-chan…" Aku berhenti berteriak, tertunduk lesu. Kubenamkan wajah tangisku di kedua telapak tanganku. Sedang Tsuna-kun menatapku dengan pandangan shock. Tidak beranjak atau berkata. Mungkin Tsuna-kun pasti marah padaku.

Biip…

Tersentak aku mendengar deringan ponselku. Ada telepon masuk. Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu ingin mengangkat atau merespon panggilan di situasi macam ini, tapi setelah kulihat layar ponsel yang menunjukan nama oni-chan akhirnya aku putuskan untuk merespon saluran tersebut.

"Halo?"

"Kyoko! Kau ada dimana sekarang?" Seru oni-chan dari seberang sana.

"A-ah…Aku sedang berada ditaman oni-chan bareng Tsuna-kun… Aku akan segera pulang sebentar lagi kok." Lontarku, mungkin oni-chan menghawatirkanku yang pergi di jam malam. Apalagi di jam-jam begini.

"Bukan begitu! Cepat segera datang ke rumah sakit Namimori! Bawa Tsuna sekalian!" Balasnya, oke! Ini terlihat sedikit aneh, karena suara oni-chan tampak seperti orang yang sedang terburu-buru. Apa oni-chan sedang sakit? Aku segera menghapus pikiran buruk itu. Aku yakin oni-chan baik-baik saja.

"Ke-kenapa oni-chan?" Kembali aku bertanya, mencoba menerka apa gerangan yang telah terjadi.

Sejenak ia membisu. Membuatku semakin heran. Hingga aku mendengar suatu hal yang tidak pernah ku duga sebelumnya.

"Haru mengalami kecelakaan…"

Seketika telingaku mendengung, tampaknya aku salah dengar.

_- I was not weak, I did not cry. But it hurt me, more in a kind of refreshing, thrilling way, than a kind of pain that would cripple me and send me away crying. My fingernails dug into the palms of my hands, and my teeth bit into my lips, my knees were locked, but I could not faint.-_

~1 of 2~

(1).Saya ambil latar yang ada di fic saya yang Two eagles and Us, buat yang pernah baca fic ini mungkin masih ada yang ingat?


	2. Chapter 2

Teneesee Line part 2 of 2

Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano-Sensei

Rating : T

Genre(s): Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Pair : 2786, 2795 a little bit R86 as a hint ^^;

Warning: OOC, AU, Lebay, boring, typo, tidak berbobot dan sejuta kenistaan lainnya.

Lagu pemberi inspirasi kali ini: Bondan Feat Fade 2 Black- Bunga & John Mayer- Say what you mean to say.

-o-

_-Beginnings are usually scary and endings are usually sad, but it's the middle that counts. You have to remember this when you find yourself at the beginning.-_

~Normal PoV~

Kyoko terus diam termenung begitu mendapatkan informasi buruk yang ia dapatkan dari oni-channya itu. Bahkan ia tidak sadar bahwa ia telah menginjakan kakinya di rumah sakit tempat sahabatnya berada, di dalam ruangan unit gawat darurat.

Terlihat kedua orang tua Haru yang sedang duduk di bangku panjang di depan ruang UGD. Sang ibu tengah menangis sedang sang ayah tampak terus mencoba untuk menenangkan istrinya.

"Ah, kau datang juga Jyuudaime!" Sahut Gokudera yang ternyata telah sampai lebih dulu, Tsuna hanya mengangguk memberikan respon.

"Bagaimana keadaan Haru?" Tanya sang decimo, Gokudera menggeleng, menandakan bahwa jelas nasib Haru sedang terombang-ambing.

Sedang Ryohei segera mendatangi adiknya, menanyakan keadaannya. Kyoko sendiri hanya menatap sang kakak dengan pandangan kosong lalu menundukan kepalanya. "Hn…." Jawab gadis itu lesu, jelas membuat Ryohei semakin cemas dengan keadaan sang adik.

Tidak hanya kedua guardian itu, Yamamoto, Bianchi dan Reborn pun berada di sana. Menunggu dengan segudang rasa Kyoko tidak begitu peduli akan keberadaan mereka untuk saat ini. Ia terus memandangi pintu ruangan tempat Haru berada.

Meski kedua pasang matanya tertuju pada pintu tersebut, namun yang ada dalam pandangannya hanyalah kehampaan. Pikirannya tengah dilanda kekacauan, terus mencari kesimpulan dari kejadian hari itu. 'Ini tidak mungkin…Ini hanyalah mimpi…ini pasti hanya mimpi! Aku sedang bermimpi buruk! Pasti! Kumohon…bangunkan aku!' Sang gadis hanya bisa terus menerus berteriak meminta pertolongan dari lubuk hatinya. Meski ia tahu ini adalah realita yang tidak mungkin bisa diubah. Batinnya terus bertanya, bertanya apa makna dari semua ini. Namun jelas saja, tidak ada yang mampu menjawab.

"Kyoko-chan…?" Sahut Tsunanyoshi memandangi raut wajah pucat milik adik Sasagawa tersebut. " Tenanglah, aku yakin Haru pasti baik-baik saja…Jangan terlalu cemas…ya?" Ucap lelaki bermata caramel tersebut mencoba untuk menenangkan situasi. Meski ia sendiri harus mengakui bahwa ia cukup panik, terbukti dari kedua belah tangannya yang kian mendingin, tapi ia juga tahu bahwa rasa cemasnya tidaklah sebesar dan sedalam gadis berambut orange tersebut. Tiada yang memberi komentar saat itu, seluruhnya hanya bisa menatap Kyoko dengan pandangan Iba.

"Ciaosu~~ Tsuna! Kyoko!"

Ucap seseorang yang tengah bediri di hadapan Tsuna dan Kyoko membuat keduanya mengalihkan pandangannya menuju bayi hitman tersebut.

"Reborn…chan?" Sahut Kyoko lirih. Memandang bayi yang berada di depannya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau ingin tahu sesuatu Kyoko…?" Lanjutnya. Kyoko tidak memberi jawaban apapun, karena ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang Reborn maksud dan untuk saat ini ia tidak begitu ingin berpikir. Hingga ia memutuskan untuk diam dan menundukan kepalanya.

Reborn tampak tidak peduli dengan gesture yang dilakukan sang gadis tersebut. Ia terus melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Haru mengalami kecelakaan ditengah perjalanannya untuk menemuimu."

Mata sang gadis sentak terbelalak. Sekujur tubuhnya yang mati rasa membuatnya jatuh terduduk. Dapat ia rasakan satu hunjaman keras dari detak jantungnya. Menggambarkan situasi betapa kacaunnya pikiran dan nuraninya. Bahkan ia tidak sadar bahwa air mata yang sedari tadi tidak mampu keluar telah pecah membasahi kedua pipinya.

Kembali ia meratapi kesalahannya. Sang gadis terus memaki dirinya sendiri. Betapa bodohnya dirinya. Ia terus menyalahkan dirinya. Haru mendapatkan cobaan ini karena kesalahan fatal Kyoko. Hal itu terus ia yakini.

Kyoko semakin terisak. Kini air mata telah menemani pilu dihatinya. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa menanggapi ucapan Reborn, lebih tepatnya ia tidak sanggup untuk berkata. Sedang Tsuna yang mencoba untuk menenangkan kembali gadis yang terpuruk saat itu, terpaksa harus menahan niatnya saat Reborn menahan langkahnya. Membuat sang decimo terpaksa melangkah mundur menjauhi kedua pihak tersebut. Begitu pula dengan orang-orang yang berada disekitarnya.

"Kau tahu Kyoko?" Tanya Reborn kembali, Kyoko masih terdiam di tempatnya. Dengan keadaan terisak.

"Masalah ini, sebenarnya bukan karena hubunganmu dengan Tsuna…" Lanjut sang sun arcobaleno, Kyoko tidak bergeming. Meski ia mendengarkan dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan oleh seorang yang berada di hadapannya.

"Inti dari permasalahan ini adalah dirimu yang tidak mampu bersikap jujur dan keraguanmu. Kau takut dengan respon buruk yang mungkin akan Haru berikan jika ia tahu dengan keburukan yang kau perbuat."

Masih belum ada respon dari Kyoko, namun setidaknya otaknya mulai kembali bekerja. Yang dikatakan Reborn memang benar. Ia hanyalah seorang gadis penakut, tidak… tepatnya seorang pengecut yang takut kehilangan persahabatnya yang disebabkan oleh keeogisan dirinya kurang, tidak lebih. Ia meneguk ludahnya memberanikan diri untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Lalu…Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang darurat pun terbuka memotong ucapan sang gadis berambut orange itu. Dokter keluar, memberi penjelasan situasi dan kondisi sang pasien yang ia tangani. Kyoko terus menggengam kerah bajunya erat. Ia benar-benar tidak siap dengan kabar buruk yang mungkin akan didengarnya.

Haru mengalami cedera serius di bagian kepalanya.

Bagus! Sekarang nyawa Haru benar-benar tengah terombang-ambing.

Sang dokter melanjutkan penjelasaanya dengan mengatakan terdapat serpihan tulang tengkorak di kepala sang pasien. Dan ia harus segera menjalani operasi jika ingin selamat.

Mendengar penjelasan itu, pikiran Kyoko pun membeku seketika. Dalam sekejap ia menerobos pintu ruang UGD, tidak mempedulikan ocehan para dokter yang melarangnya masuk. Betapa shocknya ia melihat perawakan gadis berambut hitam kecoklatan itu sekarang. Wajah berparas ceria miliknya kini penuh dengan sejuta luka dan memar, rambut hitamnya yang selalu tampak terikat rapi kini tampak acak-acakan dan kotor. Beberapa bercak kemerahan pun menghiasi leher juga lengannya. Parahnya kini sekujur tubuhnya di geluti oleh selang-selang yang seakan adalah tempat Haru meletakan nasib hidupnya.

Kyoko memandang pandangan tragis tersebut dengan pandangan matanya yang mulai mengabur, air mata kembali menghujani wajahnya. Bibirnya bergetar hebat. Lalu berteriak. "BERTAHANLAH HIDUP HARU-CHAN!"

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama dokterpun berhasil menangkap sosok sang gadis berambut orange tersebut dan membawanya keluar dan UGD dengan paksa. Sedang Kyoko yang terus mencoba untuk melepaskan diri terus berteriak dengan kata-kata yang sama, mencoba untuk menyemangati sahabatnya meski ia ragu apakah sahabatnya mampu untuk mendengar teriakannya. Ia putuskan untuk tidak mempedulikan hal itu. Ia terus melakukan hal yang sama, hingga pintu UGD kembali tertutup. Jika seandainya ia tahu, bahwa sejuta teriakan tersebut telah tersampaikan kepada sang penerima.

"K…Kyo-ko…chan…."

Dan setetes air mata pun jatuh mata sang gadis yang masih tertidur.

-o-

Akhirnya hari penentuan pun datang. Hari dimana Haru akan melakukan operasi hematoma-nya(1) dan mengangkat serpihan tulang yang berada di dalam kepalanya.

Kyoko sendiri memutuskan untuk tetap menunggu di rumah sakit, ia terus menerus duduk terdiam di depan pintu ruang operasi. Begitu pula dengan kedua orang tua Haru.

Rasa bosan sedikitpun tidak menyelip di hatinya. Ia terus menutup rapat kedua matanya mencoba untuk berdoa setulus hati demi keselamatan sang sahabat, tidak peduli sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu ia terus melakukan hal itu. Setidaknya hal inilah yang paling bisa ia lakukan saat ini.

"Kau masih disini…Kyoko-chan…?" Mendengar suara milik orang tersebut otomatis membuat sang gadis membuka matanya. Didapatinya Bianchi dan Tsuna yang sedang menatap dirinya. "T-Tsu…Tsuna-kun? Bianchi-san?" Sapa Kyoko.

"Jadi…kau terus-terusan menunggu disini?" Tanya Tsuna sambil menatap penampilan gadis tersebut yang tampaknya masih memakai pakaian yang sama, lalu ,mengambil posisi duduk di bangku sebelahnya. Dilihatnya Kyoko mengangguk. Hingga gadis tersebut terkejut begitu melihat sebuah tas kertas menghampiri di depan matanya. "Kau tampak kacau…Segeralah berganti baju, lalu rapikan dirimu." Ucap Bianchi yang menyodorkan bungkusan itu. Kyoko mencoba untuk tersenyum kecil dan berkata, "Terima kasih."

-o-

Waktu terus berlalu, tidak terasa sudah 6 jam waktu berjalan sejak operasi dimulai. Baik Tsuna maupun Kyoko terus berdiam di tempat. Bianchi telah izin untuk pulang lebih dahulu dengan alasan mengurus rumah serta menjaga Nana. Sesekali Ibu Haru bercakap dengan Kyoko, seperti apa anaknya, kegiatan macam apa saja yang mereka lakukan dan berbagai macam hal lainnya. Kyoko menceritakan segalanya dengan, sedang Tsuna hanya diam mendengarkan.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, kesunyian pun datang kembali menemani, Ibu Haru tengah tertidur di bangku. Sedang Tsuna maupun Kyoko masih tetap berdiam untuk memulai pembicaraan. Memang, mungkin suasana seperti inipun tercipta karena kejadian saat itu. Saat ia meminta putus hubungan dengan Tsuna.

Hingga akhirnya Tsuna pun memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan. "Kyoko-chan…" Sahutnya membuat Gadis yang mempunyai nama tersebut sedikit terkaget lalu menoleh ke arah pemuda yang memanggilnya. "Ya?" Sahutnya membalas.

"Soal yang kemarin…Aku…Jika memang yang kau ucapkan kemarin adalah hal yang benar-benar kau inginkan…" Kyoko terus mendengarkan, wajahnya yang pucat semakin memucat. Ia tahu benar bahwa lanjutan ucapan yang akan ia dengar adalah hal yang buruk. Itu pasti.

"Mari kita akhiri segalanya."

Seakan bumi jatuh di atas pundaknya. Kyoko menundukan kepalanya, memandangi lantai rumah sakit. Memang hal inilah yang Kyoko inginkan. Putus dengan Tsuna dan bisa kembali berbaikan dengan sahabatnya. Tapi entah apa yang membuat batinnya sakit ketika Tsuna sendirilah yang mengatakan kata itu. Kata 'Akhiri.'. Bukan…bukannya ia tidak tahu mengapa. Ia jelas sekali mengerti akan perasaannya. Ia tidak mau berpisah dengannya, tidak mau berpisah dengan Tsuna. Apakah memang pemuda tersebut benar-benar serius dengan keputusan itu. Memilih jalur itu? Betapa ia ingin Tsuna menarik kata-katanya. Namun jelas ia harus membunuh akan harapannya tersebut. Tidak peduli betapa ia menyayangi Tsuna dan Haru. Tidak peduli betapa ia memohon tidak ingin melepaskan Tsuna dan kehilangan Sahabatnya.

Egois.

Ya. Ia akui dirinya memang egois.

Sekejap gadis tersebut berdiri, "aku mau ke toilet." Ucapnya tanpa memandang wajah sang pemuda, lalu berlari meninggalkannya. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan air matanya yang kian terus mengalir. Air mata yang tidak ingin ia tunjukan kepada pemuda yang ia cintai.

Beberapa saat kemudian pintu ruang operasi pun terbuka, sosok-sosok wajah khawatir segera berkumpul menuju sang dokter. Kyoko benar-benar mencoba untuk menghabiskan air matanya saat di toilet. Bisa ia rasakan bagian bawah matanya yang nampak bengkak, serta matanya yang nampak memerah. Namun Kyoko tidak begitu peduli dengan tampangnya saat ini. Jantungnya masih berdegup kencang, yang membuatnya tanpa sadar mengenggam erat lengan jaket milik Tsuna. Ia benar-benar ketakutan dengan kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi, namun juga berharap dengan adanya kabar baik. Tsuna yang menyadari hal itu sendiri tidak berkata ataupun berbuat. Sand decimo sendiri

membiarkannya. Karena ia sendiri mengerti akan kondisi gadis itu saat ini.

"Operasinya berjalan dengan baik." Ucap dokter tersebut.

Ucapan yang terdengar bagai sebuah nyanyian sukses membuat Kyoko kembali terjatuh lemas. Meski detak jantungnya belum berhenti berdetak kencang. Pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia bersyukur dengan amat sangat.

-o-

~Rumah sakit Namimori ruang pasien 86 : Haru Miura~

Waktu menunjukan pukul 3 pagi. Haru masih tertidur pulas di ranjang putihnya. Meski operasinya berjalan dengan baik, tetap saja Haru butuh istirahat. Kyoko terus duduk disamping tempat tidur tersebut. Menunggu sahabatnnya itu untuk membuka mata. Sedang Tsunayoshi memilih untuk tetap di luar kamar pasien. Sambil memandangi langit dari jendela di samping lorong rumah sakit. 'Mendung…' Gumam sang pemuda tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Kyoko terus mengamati wajah sahabatnya. Masih dengan sosok yang sama. Gadis yang dipenuhi dengan balutan perban serta selang-selang yang menjadi penyambung nyawanya. Sambil mengehela nafas, Kyoko pun menggengam tangan sahabatnya, "Berjuanglah…Haru-chan…" Ucapnya.

Sudah 2 jam ia menemani Haru. Rasa kantuk yang tidak tertahankan mulai mengambil alih kesadarnya. Tangannya tidak lepas menggengam tangan sahabatnya. Hingga saat ia hampir menuju alam mimpi. Sebuah gesture segera membuyarkan rasa kantuknya. Ia merasakan bahwa tangan milik sahabatnya sedikit bergerak.

"Kyoko…chan?" Panggil gadis yang baru saja kembali ke alam sadarnya. Membuat gadis bernama Kyoko tersebut sentak mengalihkan pandangannya menuju wajah seseorang yang memanggil namanya. "Syukurlah bisa bertemu kembali denganmu…Kyoko-chan…" Ucap Haru tersenyum kecil.

Kyoko tidak bergeming. Ia terus memfokuskan dirinya menatap wajah sahabatnya itu. Sahabat yang ia tunggu akhirnya terbangun, memanggil namanya dan menatap dirinya. Sedang Tsuna yang masih berada di luar memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan gadis berambut orange tersebut.

"Ah...ano….permisi…" Ucap Tsuna, mengetuk pintu lalu masuk.

"Tsuna-san juga datang? Halo desu…" Respon Haru tersenyum kecil. Tsuna sedikit membelalakan matanya melihat gadis yang telah terbangun dari alam mimpi itu. Lalu menyapa balik, "Halo juga Haru…Kau tampak sehat." Ucapnya yang masih dibalas Haru dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Hahi? Matamu merah sekali Kyoko-chan…Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Haru yang tampak khawatir. Meski sebenarnya ia sendiri tahu bahwa sahabatnya itu pasti setengah mati mencemaskan keadaannya.

"Hehehe…iya…Ga apa-apa kok." Respon Kyoko sambil meraba pelan bagian kantung matanya.'panas' gumam Kyoko dalam hati.

Suasana pun hening sejenak. Sebenarnya banyak yang ingin Kyoko ucapkan saat itu. Tapi entah mengapa segala yang ingin ia ucapkan nampak mengganjal di tenggorokannya hingga membuatnya bingung harus memulai dari mana.

"A-anu…Haru-chan…aku…ingin-" Tidak sempat ia berkata Haru memotong pembicaraannya.

"Haru ingin mengatakan sesuatu desu…"

"A-apa itu?" Respon Kyoko membiarkan sahabatnya berbicara terlebih dahulu.

"Soal itu…Haru, Haru kecewa karena Kyoko-chan tidak mau mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya sama Haru." Ucap Haru, masih menatap wajah sahabatnya yang tampak shock. "Haru tidak akan marah kok mengetahui kalau memang Kyoko-chan dan Tsuna-san bersama. Haru senang kok." Tambahnya. Tsuna yang memang masih terlalu awam berurusan dengan masalah 'cewe' hanya bisa terdiam di tempat karena tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Sedang Kyoko menatap Haru dengan pandangan tidak percaya."Kau serius…Haru-chan?"

Sejenak Haru terdiam. Memandang kedua orang yang ada di hadapannya. Pelan ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak…Aku bohong." Jawab Haru sebuah jawaban yang bagaikan sebuah anak busur yang menacap di dadanya. "Jelas saja…Haru sedih…Haru benar-benar sakit hati. Merana dan hancur…Haru benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana dengan perasaan ini." Ucapnya.

Kyoko semakin merasa bersalah. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan suatu beban di atas pundaknya bertambah. Akankah tidak ada kesempatan lagi untuknya untuk kembali berbaikan dengan sahabatnya itu? Apa yang harus ia lakukan? "Haru-chan…aku…-"

Haru kembali memotong ucapan sahabatnya itu, " Tapi Haru akan belajar menerima semua itu. Haru tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan ataupun merusak hubungan baik Tsuna-san dan Kyoko-chan. Haru juga tidak ingin hal ini merusak persahabatan kita Kyoko-chan. Karena setelah Haru pikir-pikir kembali, Haru lebih merasa hancur jika kehilangan kalian berdua. Haru sangat menyayangi kalian."

Tsuna maupun Kyoko terdiam seribu bahasa. Bukannya merasa lega, Kyoko malah merasa semakin bersalah mendengar perkataan Haru. Segala gundahan, kesedihan kebingungan semuanya bercampur baur menjadi ketidak yakinan di hatinya.

"Tsuna-san…" Panggil Haru, membuat pemuda berambut coklat tersebut menoleh kearah dirinya. "Maaf. Waktu itu Haru langsung pergi tanpa pamit. Haru benar-benar tidak sopan ya…" Ucapnya, kali ini Tsuna yang membalasnya dengan tersenyum kecil. "Tidak apa Haru…Aku tidak begitu kepikiran kok." Ucapnya.

"Lalu…Tsuna-san…?" Panggilnya yang dijawab dengan kata 'ya?' oleh Tsuna.

"Jaga Kyoko-chan baik-baik ya…" Ucap Haru dengan nada memohon, sentak membuat Kyoko maupun Tsuna saling berbalas pandang, lalu keduanya kembali memandang Haru.

"Tidak bisa! Haru…aku benar-benar tidak bisa!" Ucap Kyoko, air matanya kembali terpecah. "Aku sudah melukai perasaanmu! Aku sudah membohongimu..Aku harusnya mendukungmu! Bukan menjadi seorang pembohong dan berkhianat! Aku…aku…"

Haru menggengam balik tangan sahabatnya tersebut. Mencoba untuk menenangkan Kyoko. "Tapi Haru tidak apa-apa kok…Haru tidak keberatan…Haru akan ikut bahagia

jika Kyoko-chan juga bahagia." Tambahnya membuat Kyoko semakin terisak, air matanya tidak kunjung lelah. Perasaannya benar-benar bercampur aduk sekarang. Apa boleh begini? Apa tidak apa? Rasa sedih maupun senang membuatnya semakin tidak mengerti akan perasaannya. "Tapi aku tidak bisa Haru…Aku sudah terlalu banyak membuatmu menderita..aku tidak pantas-…" Haru mengeleng sekali lagi ia memotong perkataan sahabatnya. "Tidak apa…Haru juga berbuat salah kok. Haru lebih sering memikirkan perasaan Haru sendiri hingga tidak pernah mempedulikan perasaan Kyoko-chan…Haru selalu mengadu dan hanya menumpukan masalah pada Kyoko-chan." Ucap Haru yang mengingat-ingat waktu-waktu kebersamaannya dengan sahabatnya itu. "Maafkan Haru ya Kyoko-chan…sudah menampar wajahmu." Pinta Haru. Kyoko menundukan kepalanya, Ia tidak sangup berkata apapun karena nampaknya Haru sendiri sudah membuat keputusannya dengan bulat. "Aku juga…maaf telah menyakiti perasaanmu Haru-chan…"

Suara isak tangisan pun memenuhi suasan di ruangan itu. Kyoko maupun Haru menangis bersama. Tsuna yang sedari tadi memperhatikan percakapan kedua gadis hanya diam membisu. 'Jadi inikah permasalahannya?' Bisiknya dalam hati. Namun tetap saja ia bersyukur kedua gadis itu kini kembali rujuk dari masalah.

Kembali Tsuna menerawangkan pandangannya ke jendela kamar. Disadarinya langit mendung kini mengeluarkan semburat hujan. Hujan yang seakan-akan turun untuk memperingati kejadian hari itu. Hujan yang seakan turun untuk menghapus segala kepedihan yang melekat diantara keduanya. Kedua sahabat tersebut.

-o-

Waktu pun berlalu dengan cepat setelah kejadian itu, Haru kembali menatapi pemandangan yang tertampak dari jendela estalase café yang ia singgahi. Langit tampak begitu cerah meski udara terasa sejuk. Mungkin karena musim semi tengah menghampiri. Diperhatikannya sejumlah orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar jalan. Gadis itu terus menghela.

"Silahkan…ini pesanan anda." Suara dari seorang waiter muncul di depan meja Haru. "Muscatel(2) dan chesse cake kan?" Haru menganggukan kepalanya sebagai tanda 'itu benar', lalu menjawab. "Terima kasih."

Haru mengulum sedikit potongan cheese cakenya sambil meluruskan pandangannya ke luar jendela. "Semakin banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar sini desu…Apa karena hari ini malam minggu?" Gumamnya bertanya kepada diri sendiri, hingga sesuatu yang sangat ia kenal tertangkap jelas di kedua matanya.

Terlihatlah sosok Tsuna dan Kyoko berdua. Tampak Tsuna yang tampak membawa 2 cangkir minuman hangat sedang Kyoko tengah memeluk erat sebuah boneka berbentuk ikan jelas sekali tampak kedua pasangan tersebut tengah berkencan, dan jelas mereka nampaknya tidak menyadari kehadiran Haru di sekitar lokasi tersebut.

Haru menatap keduanya dengan pandangan sendu. Sejak hari itu Kyoko dan Tsuna pun memutuskan untuk tidak berpisah. Haru tersenyum gembira mengetahi keputusan itu. Meski jauh di dalam. Senyum tersebut bukanlah pancaran perasaan sesungguhnya. Di sisi lain ia bahagia ia bisa kembali mengobrol bersama Kyoko seperti sedia kala, meski dilain sisi ia hancur menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa sahabatnya tetap mempertahankan hubungannya dengan pemuda yang hingga saat ini masih ia cintai.

'Masih terasa…rasa sakit ini…' Gumam Haru dalam hati kecilnya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela menuju teh Muscate yang belum ia teguk. Tersenyum kecil ia putuskan untuk mengulum habis santapan yang berada di hadapannya.

Setengah jam berlalu Haru pun memutuskan untuk pulang, setelah yakin bahwa tidak ada sosok Kyoko maupun Tsuna di sekitar distrik tempatnya berada. Ia pun segera berlari dari tempat itu. Ia tidak mau bertemu dengan keduanya atau siapapun untuk hari ini.

Tidak terasa langkah kakinya membawanya berlari tanpa arah. Gadis itu sendiri tidak tahu kemanakah ia akan melangkah selanjutnya. Hingga jejak kakinya berhenti di sebuah taman di pinggiran kota Namimori(3). Sunyi menjadi pemandangan yang umum di taman tersebut. Hingga Haru melangkahkan kedua kakinya memasuki pelosok ke dalam.

Beberapa helai daun yang mengering kian berjatuhan. Haru terus menghayati pemandangan itu. 'Ternyata memang menyakitkan ya…melihat mereka bersama…' Kedua matanya mulai berlinang. Hingga tidak tertahankan, semburat air mata pun terpancar. Ini adalah jalur yang ia ia hanya bisa berharap bahwa jalur yang ia pilih inilah yang tidak akan berbuah penyesalan. Tidak peduli seberapa rumit dan menyakitkan. Meski rasa sakit ini akan terus menemani dirinya. Haru menangis, di atas gelaran nasib yang tercipta untuknya meratapi scenario kehidupan yang tidak dipahaminya.

_-Let my soul smile, through my heart and my heart smile through my eyes that I may scatter rich smiles in sad hearts-_

~Part 2 of 2~

(1)Ini cuman hasil-hasil dari cerita sepupu saya yang kecelakaan motor, sama seperti Haru. Sepupu saya juga kedapetan jake-pot di kepalanya. Kenapa jadi melenceng dari pengertian? Hematoma adalah sekumpulan darah yang terletak diluar pembuluh darah yang biasanya menyebabkan pendarahan, bahasa kerennya memar. Ok! Saya gatau ini ocehan saya bener atau kaga. Berhubung saya buta biology ataupun sejenisnya. Maklumin aja bahasa kedokteran saya ga ngepek XD

(2)Muscatel = Teh yang berasal dar wilayah Darjeeling, yang dipetik pada akhir musim semi.

(3)Iya…masih di lokasi yang sama…kea fic saya yang two eagles and us itu.


End file.
